The Silence We Keep
by ahahamadork
Summary: The story follows the original show story line, meaning, its strung along by the show. The story mainly follows Jude but will have bonus chapters following the family and their thoughts. Jude and Connor are struggling to find where they stand with each other while constantly struggling with life's problems. Their bond would be constantly tested as they continue on through life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Nice catch," Jude beamed at Connor, referring to the baseball he'd just thrown. Connor laughs throwing the baseball back at Jude. "Double play, go again," Jude says catching the baseball in his mitt and throwing it back at Connor. Connor catches the ball "Three in a row!" Jude shouts before Connor throws the ball back with full force. "Whoa," Jude says dodging the ball and turning to at the ball that had just flown past him. Connor laughs, "Very funny," Jude smirked before taking off his mitt and heaving it at Connor, Connor deflecting it with his own mitt. "Oh, sorry that was an accident," Jude laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Connor says before taking off his mitt, dropping it on the ground and chasing Jude around the backyard. "No, no- Go away- No," Jude laughs running away from Connor before being caught and wrestled to the floor.

The two boys laughed as they wrestled on the ground, Connor pinning Jude's arms to the ground beside him and hovering over him so he can't get up. "Oka- Okay, okay, I give up," Jude beamed looking up at Connor who stood hovering over him.

They stood there for a moment laughing, looking at each other, into one another's eyes. Before either of them had the chance to say anything Connors phone rang. Connor reaches into his pocket getting off of the boy underneath him and sits facing Jude. "What are you doing?" Jude asked positioning himself onto his elbows so he could lean upwards.

"Sorry, Daria just texted me," Connor says looking at Jude, who now has a look of slight uncomfortability on his face. "She wants to know if you wanna come over," Connor added. "Do you?" Jude asked watching Connor, "I mean what else is there to do?" Jude sighs before nodding "You should go then- If you want to,"

"No- Its fine we don't have to,"

"Whatever, just go," Jude insisted before getting up and heading into the house, leaving Connor outside in bewilderment of what had just happened to cause Jude's mood to change. After a little bit of thought Connor decides to message Daria, telling her that he was going to stay at the Adams Fosters house and continue to hang out with Jude. He then decides to go find Jude and tell him.

Upon reaching the doorway Connor slows down seeing Jude lying on his bed, tablet in his hand. "Hey, um, I texted Daria back and I told her I'm just going to stay here."

"It's not nice to lead people on," Jude says without looking away from his tablet. "Okay, well I'm not," Connor smirked obliviously before playfully hitting Jude's shoe, getting no reaction. "Come on," Connor repeats, hitting Jude's shoe again. "Stop it," Jude says glaring at Connor.

Connor tries once again to obtain Jude's attention, however doing so resulted in a fierce kick to the stomach.

"Are you okay?" Jude hastily asks moving off of his bed and toward Connor who was now kneeling on the floor, "I didn't mean to kick you that hard," "Why'd you kick me at all?" Connor whined.

"You kissed me, remember," Jude fumed, "In the tent," He adds Watching Connor "and then at the movie theater you held my hand- And now all day you've been-" Jude cuts himself off, Connor stood looking at Jude, hurt at the words that had been coming out of his mouth. "I just- I don't get this- I don't get you!"

The boys stood for a moment looking at each other, Jude waiting for an answer or reply, and Connor trying to process the things that Jude had just said. The thoughts that had been welling up in Connors mind had then decided for him. Connor leaned in to Jude, and then pressed his own lips up against Jude's. Jude happened to be the first one to pull away, looking at Connor, almost baffled over what had just happened, however he didn't know if this kiss had clarified their feelings for each other, Connor is still talking to Daria, Jude couldn't hurt her.

Connor and Jude stood staring at each other, taking in what had happened, looking into each other's eyes, faces full of emotion, whether it was worry, awe, or pensiveness, it was all up to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The kiss was something that left both boys in shambles, Jude got up, extending his hand to Connor, helping him up to his feet, "I'm sorry for kicking you-","No it's okay, I understand" Connor smiles looking at Jude.

The two Boys had decided to let the kiss go, yes it happened but just because it happened doesn't mean that they're anything more than what they are right now, friends.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out, playing games on the tablet, and playing outside together. At one point they had time to sit in the living room and play Monopoly against Mariana, which they had gotten from the game closet. They spent a long while playing the game, Mariana having the most money and Connor almost completely bankrupt.

"Oh, come on, you can't keeping upgrading your houses and buying all the spaces," Connor shouted, "Um, yeah I can, as long as I have enough money," Mariana boasted, upgrading one of her houses into a hotel, "And thanks to you, I get to do it very frequently," she laughed. Connor groaned before picking up the dice, tossing them onto the board, "Six spaces, well hopefully I don't-" Connor cuts himself off moving his piece along the board and landing on another one of Mariana's houses, "That'll be Two Forty, thank you!" Mariana teased, taking Connor's money. Connor handed it over before grabbing the dice and handing them over to Jude, "Here you go," Connor smiled at Jude, dropping them into Jude's hand.

"Thank you," Jude laughed looking at Connor, "Hopefully I'll be doing better than you later on," Jude said rolling the dice and moving his piece across the board.

They continued on, for about an hour, Connor had easily gone bankrupt and lost, while Jude struggled to keep his money his while Mariana kept taking money from him.

They had a fun time continuously playing games until Connor's dad had picked him up. "So how're things with you and Connor?" Mariana asked Jude, "Wh-What do you mean?" Jude stuttered, "Well I know you guys are hanging out now, but before you guys hadn't been talking much," Mariana said putting away they game. Jude stuttered for a bit before answering.

"Oh, we're doing good, we've um, we've been hanging out with Taylor and Daria," Mariana looked at Jude before standing up, "Oh, okay, and how's that?", "It- uh, its good" Jude replied.

Mariana smiled before leaving to put away the game, leaving Jude alone on the couch, left to think about whatever it is that's on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's a new morning, everyone in the Adams Fosters family is up and getting ready for school, Callie, Brandon, Mariana, Jesus, all getting ready, gathering up in the bathroom, conversing. Unfortunately due to the crowdedness of the restroom Jude was unable to get in get himself ready.

Jude is silently and slowly walking along the side of the school yard when Connor comes up to him. "Hey," Jude turns his head towards Connor "Hey, do you have any gum, I- I didn't brush my teeth this morning," Jude said looking at Connor. "Exhale," Connor ordered, "No," Jude quickly shot the idea down before Connor Insisted, "Come on."

Jude agreed, leaning towards Connor and exhaling. "Oh my god, that's disgusting," Connor said taking a step back and covering his nose. "I told you," Jude shot back at him. "I- I'm just kidding," Connor laughed "but seriously, you need some gum." Jude playfully pushed him away as they continued walking, both of them smiling before coming back together. "So do you wanna hang out after school," Connor asked, "and do our homework?" he then added. Jude shrugged, "Sure, uh- do you wanna come over?" he asked looking at Connor, "Yeah, meet you by the bench." Connor replied before walking away, leaving Jude alone, smiling to himself.

Before long it was time for lunch, Jude walking out to the bench that he and Connor had agreed to meet at. After getting closer to the bench Jude realizes, Connor and Daria are kissing. They're sitting down, kissing, so close to each other, Jude couldn't help but get upset.

After a couple of moments of kissing Connor and Daria parted, Connor turning behind him, seeing Jude, he waved to Jude and Jude nodded back at him, carefully watching both of them, before pursing his lips and waving back. Soon after Connor and Daria got up and made their way opposite of each other, Connor walking towards Jude, picked up his backpack and slung it up and over his shoulder.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked meeting up with Jude before walking ahead of him. Jude stood for a moment, thinking to himself, he knew that things were not going to happen as easily as he wanted them to. Slightly upset, he turned and started to follow Connor. They walked side by side as they made their way to Jude's house, Jude forcing himself to make small talk with Connor because he was still hung up on him kissing Daria.

As they got to the house they headed upstairs into Jude's and Jesus' room, Connor settling down on the floor and Jude on a chair. They brought out there notebooks and began to study, working on their homework. They sat across from each other, Jude's feet planted on the ground and Connor's extended outward next to Jude's, their feet softly pushing each other around.

"So- what's the deal with Daria?" Jude asked. Connor looked up from his notebook slightly confused, "What do you mean?", "Are you guys gonna like- keep hanging out?" Jude stuttered a bit before completely being able to ask his question. Connor looked down at his notebook before picking his head up again and answering, "Well I think it's- its good, cause my dad's cool with us-", "Cause you have a girlfriend." Jude cut off Connor not wanting to accept the fact that Daria was even being considered a girlfriend.

It was silent for a couple seconds, Connor stuttered, trying to form the correct words to come out of his mouth, however he couldn't find any that fit best for the situation, "Well, we all have fun together, don't we?" Jude hadn't cared for the answer he'd been given, "I guess." Jude stated softly shaking his head.

"So Daria and Taylor are sneaking out tomorrow night, they're gonna go TP some girl's house, and they want us to come," Connor changed the topic hoping to rid himself of this nervous or uncomfortable feeling he had. Before Jude had any chance to say anything, let alone think about what Connor had just said Jesus walked into the room, "Get out, I have to study,", "That's what we're doing." Jude blatantly said, "I can't concentrate with you two in here,", " We'll be quite," Jude replied thinking of how unfair Jesus was being right now. "I can hear you breathing, go use the dining room."

They moved their things downstairs, however before they could get any worked done Lena walked in saying that she had to set the table because Monte was going to be going over for dinner. "The principle is coming here?" Jude asked, "Yeah, you wanna stay Connor?" Lena asked as she began setting up the dishes on the dining table. "No thanks." Connor said Shaking his head, "okay well you guys can study out back, please." Lena suggested.

Before they knew it the two boys were zigzagging from the dining room, to the back yard, and then to the living room. Upon reaching the living room they ended up having to leave, yet again, for Lena, Stef, and Callie were having a private Conversation. "Okay, yeah, I should probably get home anyway." Connor says looking over at Jude. "See ya later Connor." Stef said as the two boys walked over to and through the front door.

"There's nowhere to be alone in this house," Jude stated closing the door behind him, "Hey if we sneak out tomorrow night after TPing we could hang out," Connor suggested turning around to look at Jude, "Y'know by ourselves." He then added.

Jude hadn't really thought it was a good idea but he didn't know about whether or not he wanted to go, so he hadn't given Connor a definite answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jude was getting ready to sneak out to go meet Connor, Taylor, and Daria. It's something he hasn't ever done or even thought about, besides he usually didn't do anything that put himself in a "bad" light. He worried about a bit about how he would do it and whether or not he'd be caught trying to sneak out, but he was able to do it.

He grabbed his bike, his backpack, and his helmet, and he headed out to the others. It was a short bike ride before he had gotten to them. He turned the corner of the street and rode ride into the group, stopping and looking out towards the house on his left. "Whose house is this anyways?" he asked, "Our friend Brooklyn, it's her birthday tomorrow," Daria answered, "And she hates her parents, best present ever," Taylor added, handing a roll of toilet paper over to Jude.

They moved their stuff and their bikes behind a couple of bushes, only bringing out the toilet paper to TP the house. They moved their stuff along, across the street, each of them grabbing some toilet paper and beginning to throw them over the trees in front of Brooklyn's house.

They made a mess of the trees and the yard, toilet paper hung from the tops and dragged down to the bottom of the trees skidding across the cement as the wind blew. They laughed as they tried over and over, each one of them throwing the toilet paper into the trees and then onto the house, some making it on, and others bouncing off.

After a while of this fun they went back to their stuff behind the bushes, Taylor went into her stuff grabbing some cans, "Ready to string the place?" She asked, "Dude, yeah!" Daria beamed taking a can of silly string from Taylor who then handed one to Jude, and tossed another to Connor, keeping one for herself. They crossed the street and made their way back over into the front of the house just before the side walk. They began spraying in front of them before Daria turned and sprayed Taylor which then resulted in all of them laughing spraying each other with silly string.

They laughed for a bit before Taylor shouted, "Lights, go!" The lights in Brooklyn's house had turned on. They ran to the bushes, picking up their stuff and getting onto their bikes, and riding away from the house. After a short safe distance they stopped, dropping their stuff by a tree to relax. Daria, Connor, and Taylor managed to quickly drop their stuff off and headed out to a bench near them, Jude was however a bit slow and when he had gotten to the bench only Taylor was there.

"Where'd they go?" Jude asked as he sat down next to Taylor, "Who knows, maybe they're having sex," Taylor bluntly said looking over at Jude. "They're having sex?!" Jude said raising his voice at her statement. He couldn't think of anything like that happening, especially at their age, they're fourteen and fifteen, why would they even be thinking of having sex. "Well not yet, but Daria is dying to lose her virginity," Jude turned away from Taylor, trying not to think about the fact that Daria is trying to have sex and she is currently with Connor, "At least, that's what she told me." Taylor added, bringing Jude's attention back to her.

Without any warning, Taylor looked at Jude and leaned in to kiss him. Jude leaned back startled breathing in deeply, "Um, sorry," he said awkwardly, not knowing what to say, "It's okay." She quickly stated, moving back away from Jude. They both look down, trying to ignore the awkward feeling they both had, "It's Just that-", "It's cool, It's cool," Taylor interrupted Jude, "you have a crush on Connor," she added. Jude's eyes widened, he couldn't tell how she had thought that nor how she had came up with the thought. He looked over to her wanting to say something but Connor and Daria had returned, holding hands. "Hey," Connor said as they walked over to Jude and Taylor, who had now stood up.

Jude turned around, "I should go home,", "Wait weren't we gonna-" Connor thought about what he thought they had agreed upon earlier, "We're not" Jude interrupted Connor, "Come on, my dad's got tons of booze, lets break in and steal some," Taylor said changing the subject, "You can't break in to your own house," Daria replied, which resulted in a short quarrel between the two girls.

"Come on, let's all get drunk and make out," Taylor said looking over at Jude before nodding in Connor's direction. Jude hadn't fully understood her insinuation, until after he had seen Connor's face smiling back at him, he pursed his lips thinking about the idea of getting drunk. "Come on, let's do it." Connor said to Jude as they started getting onto their bikes and riding to Taylors house.

As they got to the house the decided to go through the back door, Taylor leaded while the others followed. She used her key to open the door, "Don't worry my dad sleep's like the dead," Taylor said, "What about your mom?" Daria asked, "She's actually dead," Taylor bluntly replied, causing a look of shock on Jude's face, "Kidding," she added, looking at Jude's face, "She's just at a yoga retreat."

They walked through the house and through the kitchen, "The bars in here," Taylor said bringing everyone in her direction. Jude sighed, "This is a bad idea," Connor shrugged it off moving toward Taylor's refrigerator, "Let's get some beer," He opened the refrigerator door, Jude quickly followed closing it, "Don't!" he whispered, Connor looked confused as to why he had done that.

"Connor!" Daria called, both boys turning and walking through the hall to see her and Taylor holding what they found in her father's bar. She handed it to Connor who then took a few drinks of it before handing it to Jude, he hesitated a bit, he hadn't ever drank, or at least nothing like this. He took a sip or two, silently groaning at the taste.

"Who's there?!" a voice from upstairs called, in surprised Jude let go of the bottle, it shattered on the ground and the liquid flew over the floor. Taylor gasped "It's my dad!" She whispered loudly, following Daria who was already scurrying to the hallway. There was a sudden pause before Connor and Jude followed, Jude being the last.

Taylor's dad had quickly ran down the stairs, trying to follow them, as he turned the corner of the hallway he pulled a gun out and shot at them, one of them getting shot, Taylor turned around realizing what had just happened, "Dad!" she yelled out worrying about what had Just happened. "Taylor?!" her dad ran to her before looking down at the ground, Connor was shot, it wasn't anything completely dangerous but it had hurt a lot.

They ended up calling Stef, Jude had been caught, but it didn't matter since Connor had gotten hurt, he just needed someone to know what had happened and that they're trying to stay safe. He needed to tell them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Connor was hurt and they needed to take him to the hospital, Jude had Called Stef and Lena, telling them what had happened, Taylor's dad was nice enough to stand back and do nothing so they came to pick him up and take him to the hospital.

After quickly slowing down the blood from coming out of the wound they helped Connor into the back seat of the car, while Jude got in through the other side of the car. They would be scolding them but they knew that the two boys know they had done something wrong, and it ended up with one of them getting hurt.

Stef got into the driver's seat while Lena walked around into the passenger's seat, putting on her seat belt and then turning around slightly so that she could talk to Connor and Jude about what had happened. "Connor sweetie, what's your dad's phone number, I need to call him so he can meet us at the hospital," Stef said in a loud and slightly worried voice. Lena who had been talking to them paused so Connor could answer, he groaned a bit but was able to give her his dad's number.

He thought about all the trouble that he would be in, and that if his dad hadn't had stopped hitting him, he definitely would've done so now. He looked over at Jude's worried face, which was staring at the wounded area that had been starting to bleed through Connor's clothes.

Jude worried about whether Connor would be okay, He was told it wasn't a death threatening injury but he still worried, because it was Connor. "Are you okay?" he asked, Connor was still pain but he had gotten slightly used to it, "It hurts a bit but I'll e okay," He said breathing slightly hard.

As soon as they got to the Hospital the sat there for a short bit but were able to get Connor to a doctor who would help him.

"What the hell happened?!" Connors dad yelled as he reached Jude who was standing next to Lena. Aside from what Stef had told him on the phone, which was that Connor had gotten hurt and where they were taking him, he had no clue about how this had come to be.

Seeing Connor's dad basically yelling at Jude, Stef and Lena had moved over to Jude's protection, confronting Connor's dad and telling him what had happened.

Lena left Stef to talk with Connor's father and walked out of the hospital with Jude. They got into the backseat of the car and sat there for a bit. Lena hugged to tightly, rubbing his shoulder and comforting him. Jude was scared for Connor, and even more than that, he was scared of his father. He worried about what he would do and if he would let them see each other again. The thoughts were killing him, he sat there silently hugging Lena.

Stef came back a short while, and they drove home, she and Lena knew that Jude was having a hard time at the moment and that It would be best for them to not scold him, and instead showed him support.

As they got home, they sent Jude to bed. He changed his clothes and got into bed, he couldn't help but keep thinking about Connor.


End file.
